


Crystal Memories

by Elekasnow



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elekasnow/pseuds/Elekasnow
Summary: The death of Lily Armester leaves everyone in shock.Especially her.





	1. This Was My Life

**Author's Note:**

> ~This story is not inspired in any way by "Lovely Bones" by Alice Sebold. I had never read or heard of her book prior to this story~  
This is my first story posted here, though it's not the first story that I wrote. I hope you enjoy <3

Hi. My name is Lily Armester. I was a 16-year-old, going to Chalice High School in a large town known as Pipewood.  
I had two best friends.  
Tiffany and Jessica.  
Tiffany was my very first friend at Chalice, ever since I had moved from England. We met in Year 7 on the very first day of school. Neither of us knew anyone there so Mr Lockwood, our year adviser at the time, brought us together. We formed an instant connection, sharing our similar interests and hobbies. We had an unbreakable bond, no matter what happened. We were together until the end. I am still grateful to Mr Lockwood, even now.  
Then there was Jessica. We met in Year 8. She was a quiet and shy girl. J, as we called her, also came from overseas. Her parents had been travelling for years with their family, but they never stayed in one place for long. After years of travelling, her parents finally decided that it was time to settle down and buy a house, so that’s what they did, and it just happened to be in Pipewood.  
Tiffany and Jessica were complete opposites. Tiff, her nickname, was quite an outgoing and energetic girl, whereas Jessica was very quiet and liked to keep to herself a lot. Tiff had beautiful straight, blonde hair that came down to the middle of her thighs. She still couldn’t decide whether she preferred it in or out. J, on the other hand, had hair the colour of caramel, that curls itself into tight little ringlets. Recently, she had cut it into an undercut in an attempt to stand out a bit, but it had little to no effect. Tiffany had quite a golden skin tone from being outside all the time. Climbing trees, running around. You name it, she’s probably done it. J herself had skin with a sort of a beige undertone. She was always inside, keeping out of the sun as much as possible for fear of crisping her skin.  
I think the saying “Opposites attract” is a bit of an understatement for these two  
And then, there was me. Lily, the girl from the start. I’m the in-between one in our friend group. The middle zone. I have natural red, shoulder length hair that waves like the sand dunes of the Sahara desert. My skin is a porcelain white that looks as if it might glow in the dark. I’m also a bit of an ambivert. I’m not an introvert. I’m not an extrovert. I am, yet again, in between.  
The three of us all lived on the same street. Ogham Street. Numbers 6, 12 and 18. All walking distance from each other, which made meeting up on the weekend easy, but we would usually end up at J's place. She felt more comfortable in her own home, and her parents were very accommodating. In the nights, we would stay up late texting and laughing. We didn't need the world. We only needed each other.  
That is until I died.


	2. Heaven Is The New Hell

I am a beautiful angel. I am a princess of pure white, a seal of bliss. Well, that's what we were told throughout our entire lives. In reality, heaven isn't some magical place where you come and frolic with the people who passed before you. White fluffy clouds everywhere, happiness radiates through everyone there. The only limits are your imagination.

At least, I think this is heaven.

It's cold, and damp here. The red of my hair is the only colour in this land of grey. I am alone here. Well, there was one other girl. We died on the same day and ended up together. It's been so long since I have seen her though. She went off, to look for others. To save them. To find the "real" heaven. Julie, my friend up here, thinks that we have to pass a trial to get to where we belong. That's why no one else is here.  
But there are things out there. We call them the Screamers.

The name kind of says it all. The only thing we have heard come from them are insane, untranslatable, mutterings. And screams. High pitched, blood-curdling, stomach wrenching, screams. Screams to give you nightmares, to keep you up at night. 

I don't believe that. I believe that we were lied to when we were living. I believe that this right here, is the real heaven and that the things we call the Screamers, are other "angels" who have been driven insane.

The only thing keeping me sane is this horrible place is a crystal ball I woke up with. It allows me to watch moments of my life. I have found out so much about the people I thought I knew so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter, but I'll try and post more soon


	3. The Beginning Of The End

The first time I ever looked into the crystal ball, I saw my friends. I saw Tiffany and Jessica. But, what were they doing? I squinted into the muddy crystal of the sphere in my hands, rubbing it with one hand, in an attempt to clean it.

Suddenly, a light seemed to appear out of nowhere, blinding me. I dropped the ball and use both of my hands to shield my eyes. When the light finally dimmed enough that I could look, everything had disappeared. I was in some pure white universe that seemed to stretch on forever.

As my senses return to me, I remember the sphere, and I frantically turn to the ground to find it. Or, what I thought was the ground. As my eyes look down towards my feet, I finally realize that I'm not even standing on the ground. I am hovering in mid-air, and I still can't find the ball.

What is even worse than that is that there is something coming towards me. It's approaching from all angles. It looks like...a line...of colour. Buildings. Tree. People. This scene is coming straight towards me.

A curl my knees up to my chest and hug them, burying my head in between them. A stay like this for what feels like an eternity, until the sounds of sobbing finally reach my ears. I ever so slowly lift my head. Colour surrounds me now, yet I am still floating.

I look down, and for the first time in a long time, I take notice of what I'm wearing. I am no longer wearing my normal blue jeans and grey hoodie, no. I am in a beautiful, pure white, silk dress. The fabric curls around me and settles on my body beautifully, emphasizing all of my beautiful curves. It's like it was made especially for me.

I blink a couple of times, turning my attention back to the sounds around me. Again, the sound of sobbing reaches my ears. I turn, gasping a the sight before me. It's my mum and dad. Jet and Azure are there too. My whole family is there. And...Tiffany and Jessica are there. Everyone is crying. The realization hits me like a train. 

They’re at a funeral.

My funeral.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapters. It's just how I enjoy to write, though if any of you want me to start doing longer chapters please feel free to let me know and I'll try my hardest.  
Ill update as often as possible.


End file.
